Redefining Perfection
by DCeMBers
Summary: Sometimes plans don't work out. But it doesn't matter if you've got the right person by your side. Future fic. Reaction-verse. Faberry.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I wish I did though. The characters are getting more frustrating by the episode.**

**A/N: I actually wrote most of this before my other fic(Baby, You're a Firework), so this was supposed to be my first post. I just sorta got stuck in this one(even though it's way shorter) and ended up finishing my other fic first. Oh well, them's the breaks. Enjoy and have a Happy Valentine's Day! **

**Redefining Perfection**

Quinn felt as if she was about to burst into tears. Today was supposed to be perfect, but it seemed as if the universe wanted to mess with her on this day of all days. It was Valentine's Day and she had intended to cook breakfast in bed for her girlfriend, Rachel Berry. This was her first mistake. Being that Quinn had no culinary skills to speak of, she ended up burning the vegan pancakes, setting off the smoke alarm in the process and waking Rachel up prematurely from her slumber. Quinn stood in shock and shame as a half-asleep Rachel barreled her way into their kitchen fire extinguisher iin hand. This whole mess resulted in Quinn getting banned from the kitchen until she took cooking lessons. The direction in which this day was headed was quite clear.

She was supposed to take Rachel out for a lunchtime picnic, but all of a sudden, the sun decided it still needed to rest before spring. So it hid behind a bunch of clouds and then rain started pouring down in buckets, forcing Quinn and Rachel to stay inside their apartment and have lunch in front of the television while watching Rachel's favorite movie, (the Princess Bride, which, oddly enough, was not a musical).

To top things off, as they were headed off to their favorite restaurant where they had dinner reservations, their car broke down a few blocks from the place. Quinn pulled out her phone only to realize that there was no signal. Making matters worse, a policeman pulled over by their car and explained that it had to be towed since they were double parked. So Quinn spent the next couple of hours filling out paperwork for her car only to be told that the impound lot was closed for the night and she couldn't pick up her car until the next day. Rachel was oddly silent during this whole catastrophe, sensing that lecturing Quinn now would only make things worse. Instead she silently resolved to make a Powerpoint presentation in the morning on the values of preparedness. They took a cab to the restaurant, only to find out that their reservation had been given away being that they were two hours late.

And now here they were, standing in front of the restaurant waiting for a cab to take them home. AND it had started raining again.

Quinn was devastated at the way the day turned out. Today was supposed to be the best Valentine's Day she would ever spend with Rachel and so far she was batting zero. But as she looked to her side and caught the brunette standing beside her looking so calm and that in turn calmed her down as well. The tiny diva had been strangely complacent all day long, barring the scene in the kitchen. Suddenly, a realization hit Quinn: Rachel didn't care. Rachel was happy as long as she was around Quinn, no matter what they were doing. _Screw it. _Quinn thought._ I have to do this now._

"Rachel?" The brunette slowly turned toward her.

"Yes, Quinn?" Quinn took a deep breath and continued.

"I've been trying to find the perfect moment and the perfect place to ask you this but... I've realized that I should stop trying. The perfect moment is every moment I spend with you and the perfect place is wherever you are." Rachel blushed and turned her eyes downward. Quinn took a breath and reached her hand out to cup Rachel's cheek. "I don't need anything" She tilted Rachel's face up and gazed deeply into her eyes. "Just the girl" Rachel could barely breathe in the intensity of the moment as Quinn reached into her pocket and took out a small velvet box, revealing a beautiful diamond ring inside. "Rachel Barbra Berry... Will you marry me?" Tears started to flow down Rachel's face as she reached out and pulled Quinn into a deep soul-searing kiss. "As you wish" she breathed out against Quinn's lips.

Best Valentine's Day ever.


End file.
